Rivalidad Colaborante
by Unviciomas
Summary: Ella era una Swan, él era un Cullen. Su amor era prohibido y la rivalidad era lo único que podía unirlos. Sólo que ellos preferían aquella rivalidad colaborante en la cual ambos ganaban más de lo que perdían siendo simples rivales. AU


**Rivalidad Colaborante**

El baile comenzaba con la apertura de los anfitriones. La pieza tocada por el músico era realmente exquisita. Una verdadera obra de arte. Las personas de aquella exigente sociedad solían decir que era realmente un niño prodigio, pues no debía superar los dieciocho años.

El vals era suave, acompasado. Lo único que se oía además de la música proveniente del piano era el roce de los largos vestidos de las damas contra el lustrado piso y el repiqueteo de sus zapatos la caminar. Los propietarios de la mansión estaban dotados de un magnífico sentido del ritmo. Las vueltas eran precisas, los pasos de baile también. Nada salía de lugar. Todo debía ser perfecto. Así eran ellos.

Las damas más codiciadas y los caballeros más prestigiosos y adinerados de la región se encontraban allí. Los eventos sociales de fines del siglo diecinueve eran realmente pomposos y exorbitantemente extravagantes. Los vestidos bordados con finos hilos de aquellas damas lo demostraban, los estilizados trajes de los aristócratas, también.

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron y la última anfitriona llegó. Su vestido era magnifico. Los hombres la elogiaban por su belleza, las mujeres la envidiaban, demostrándolo tan sólo con una envenenada mirada. Ella no se inmutó ante el escrutador contemplamiento de quienes se encontraban en la fiesta. Simplemente caminó hasta la pista haciendo resonar sus altos y costosos zapatos. Encontró fácilmente un compañero de baile y así inició la celebración.

Pronto la mayoría de los aristócratas se encontraban bailando una armoniosa melodía. Ella simplemente observaba todo a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos más en el pianista. Lo observó con delicadeza y, luego de declinar amablemente una oferta de baile, se dirigió hasta él.

Se sentó en un extremo del banquillo ante la incrédula mirada del compositor. Él miro atentamente como ella deslizaba sus manos sobre las teclas con maestría. Ella tan solo le sonrió detrás de la máscara. Él se dejó llevar nuevamente por la música invadiendo al salón nuevamente con sus propias melodías, mientras ella se retiraba lentamente acomodando su gran vestido azul.

Él la miró una última vez y se dedicó completamente a su melodía, que sonaba tal y como una nana. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa burlona antes de retirarse, mientas dejaba en claro una implícita rivalidad entre ambos.

La noche continuaba y el pianista tocaba sin descanso. En un momento determinado su trabajo no era requerido por lo que salió a tomar aire fresco, algo que realmente necesitaba. Ahí la volvió a encontrar, solamente cubierta de un halo de misterio, con aquella molesta sonrisa sarcástica en su cara y un mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

La observó detenidamente. El cabello le caía en una cascada elaborada de rizos perfectos. Se notaba que sus pestañas estaban rizadas, dándole así una sublime aura de misterio. El maquillaje era suave, para nada comparado con las extravagancias que solían utilizar en aquella época, como los desagradables vestidos cargados de moños acompañados de un exagerado colorete de fines del siglo XIX. El vestido azul contrastaba con su piel, dándole un aspecto encantador, mientras que la fina gargantilla, adornada con los más exquisitos zafiros a combinación con un par de delicados aros, realzaba aún más su porte y su clase.

Ella le sonrió de forma coqueta, provocándolo. Ambos conocían el juego. Era su propio reto personal. Lograr que el otro cayera más rápido ante sus encantos era su meta. Se desafiaban con la mirada. Un paso y luego otro más. Ese era su baile. Giraban y luego volvían a comenzar. De vuelta caían en lo mismo. Hasta que uno de los dos perdió.

Ella dejó caer su máscara y él se enamoró.

La rivalidad seguía existiendo, por supuesto, pero había pasado a transformarse tan solo en una _rivalidad colaborante_, era más lo que tenían para ganar que su absurda competencia.

Ella le permitió a sus manos darse el placer de recorrer los suaves cabellos cobrizos de él, mientras que el pianista recorría con sus dedos el contorno de la cara de ella, sus pómulos, sus labios. Ella suspiraba de vez en cuando y él le sonreía.

Las campanadas sonaron y la rivalidad volvió a surgir. Ella le dirigió una última mirada, mientras atesoraba en el fondo de su alma ese momento robado al tiempo. Él le sonrió de forma torcida, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. El hechizo se había acabado. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Antes de que ella escapara, él la besó. El simple roce de labios dio paso a algo más, pero tan pronto como comenzaron debieron terminar.

Ese fue su adiós.

Ella se casó a los pocos días con un famoso general, mientras que él dedico su vida a la música, convirtiéndose así en uno de los músicos más aclamados de la historia.

Ella era una Swan, el era un Cullen. Su amor era prohibido y la rivalidad era lo único que podía unirlos. Sólo que ellos preferían aquella _rivalidad colaborante_ en la cual ambos ganaban más de lo que perdían siendo simples rivales.

Los encuentros, luego de unos años separados, continuaron. Bailes, fiestas, períodos en los que el marido de ella se ausentaba, conciertos de él. Cualquier lugar era apto mientras estuviesen juntos. La rivalidad seguía existiendo ante los ojos de todo el mundo, puede que ante sus propios ojos también. Pero, además de la rivalidad, sentimientos de pasión, lujuria y amor, sobretodo amor, los sobrecogían cuando estaban el uno con el otro, frente a frente. Nunca fueron capaces de conjurarle al otro un simple _te amo_, más ambos tenían en claro que ese sentimiento existía y con eso les bastaba.

Habían sido educados para odiarse, ser simplemente corteses con el otro para no quedar mal ante la inquisidora mirada de la sociedad, pero odiarse en secreto, al fin y al cabo, en la intimidad de sus hogares. Sus familias lo hacían y ellos debían seguir sus órdenes y principios. Más esto nunca sucedió. Se amaron desmedidamente hasta el final de sus días. Ella le escribía cartas. Él le componía melodías. Nunca fueron capaces de enfrentar a la furibunda mirada de su familia, pero en secreto se profesaban su amor.

Su amor fue intenso, apasionado y desmedido. Marcó el destino de sus vidas y los ayudó a sobrevivir cada día en pie esperando para reencontrarse con el otro. Nunca fue una relación sencilla porque ellos así lo querían. Preferían ser rivales antes que acaramelados enamorados. Así es como ellos lo querían.

Los vestigios de su amor son retazos de cartas y amarillentas partituras halladas en una vieja caja. La complejidad del las notas, la elaborada caligrafía y las viejas y raídas hojas que cuentan su eterna y enfermiza rivalidad son lo único que permite visualizar la complicada relación que los unió hasta el día de su muerte en ese barco que lo llevó a la perdición. El hundimiento del Titanic fue lo único que pudo con su amor. Aún así, estuvieron juntos hasta el último momento y con una compleja y corta mirada tuvieron el valor de decirse adiós, mientras eran arrastrados a las profundidades del océano de hielo.


End file.
